


小妈

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 12





	小妈

我爹把他领回来那天下着大雨，他缩成一团被从车上拎下来，全身的衣服都湿透了，皱皱巴巴的贴在他身上，蒜皮一样什么也遮不住。父亲揪着他的手腕，两段白瓷一样的腕骨贴在一起，一只手就捏住了。捏的真狠，几乎掐出青紫色的印子，指甲都要扣进去，一直剜到骨头。他不知道是漂染还是天生的银白色头发湿漉漉的贴在脸侧，挡住了他吃痛的表情。  
他被打断了一条腿，整个人不知是死是活，喘气而时胸腔的起伏都若隐若现的，爹直接把人扔进地下室就不管了，我看不下去，给他好歹端了碗水。  
他还挺硬气，见了我不声不响，更别说求一句。我扶着他的上半身把水碗贴在他唇边，他配合的仰起下颌，露出藏在刘海底下的眼睛。他的眼睛是蓝色的，那种清澄的蓝，干干净净的。他喝进去一点水，又呕出来，再固执的喝，引发出一连串的干呕。我收回手，用手指蘸着水涂在他唇上，被他急急的舔去了。某一下伸的急，正舔在我的指尖上，柔软温暖的一贴就逃回去了。我站起身来，听到他哑着嗓子说了声“谢谢”。  
他比我应该也大不了几岁，仗着年轻，没几个月就离了那种半死不活的样子。他养伤的时间里爹没几天在家，每天只有我送水送饭，还能跟他聊上两句。他在苦中还能作乐，拿了个裂了屏没信号的破手机打低级游戏玩，漂亮纤长的手指在上面按着，见我看的呆了还能张嘴逗弄两句，亲和的像是邻家的哥哥，陪着我笑陪着我玩，甚至还打算那我的游戏账号狠狠地上一波分。  
后来我也放松了警惕，有一次给他送饭，东西放下了楼上有人敲门，我把门带上就上楼了，本来想着他那腿，放着他跑他都跑不远。结果回来人就不见了，我放下的吃的原封不动的摆在那，他却走了。

没过两天，父亲又把他捉了回来。我藏在卧室门投下的阴影里，看到父亲把他拖进来，按在客厅的地板上办了。  
他的手脚都被铐住，银色的手铐彼此碰撞叮当的响。他的腿被拉过头顶，整个人折起来，狠命的压下去。父亲按着他的肩膀顶进去，他的侧脸埋在厚厚的地毯里。父亲不是什么好脾气，对他估计也没有，就是那么恶狠狠的装进去。我躲着卧室里，只能听到他实在难以忍受时漏出来的几声小小的泣音，和濒临高潮的时候再也憋不住的猫儿一样的尖叫。他浑身都泛着粉，从脊背到哭的湿漉漉的鼻尖都暴露在我眼里。他回过头也能看到我。他哭得更凶，挣扎着往前爬，想缩到茶几后面，却很快被父亲拖回来，迎接新一轮更猛烈的冲刺。他在摇头，漂亮的蓝眼睛看着我，求我别看。身下却是因为我的注视而更加兴奋，爱液顺着漂亮匀称的大腿滑下来，被身下的地毯吸走了。  
做完父亲放他自己去洗澡，他不怕他跑，因为手铐和脚镣。我看着他哭累了攒足力气爬起来，还在打颤的大腿和带着牙印的屁股高过茶几，跌跌撞撞的走进浴室。  
我跟进去。  
他站在里面，几乎就贴紧了墙。他看着我，目光躲躲闪闪的，不自在而尴尬。  
我对他说。  
“你在勾引我。”  
“你是不是婊子，连自己儿子都勾引。”  
没有什么不自然，也不是疑问句，我用最平静的语气告诉他，甚至不像是在骂他。他生气了，脸颊带着耳根红成一片，批手就把手里的花洒砸过来。  
“滚。”

我当然没滚。父亲还没老的不行，几乎折腾掉了他大半条命，我贴过去时他连推开我的力气都没有。  
“你现在跟我这儿装什么？刚才不是操的你很爽吗？”  
我有点生气，或者说我从发现他利用我套近乎而逃走那一刻就开始生气，愤怒掩盖掉了所有积累起来的与他相关的情绪。有其父必有其子，这话也没错，我有样学样的学着父亲，用最强硬最不可理喻最疯狂的一面对着他。  
我还不敢真的操他，只是让他用手。  
我爱他的所有表情，也近乎疯狂的爱他因为耻辱而泛起红的眼角，他漂亮的手握在我的东西上，被迫来回撸动着。  
“你脸红什么？因为给弟弟撸管不好意思，还是给儿子撸管不好意思？”  
我用言语的刀一下下凌迟着他，他抖起来，眼睛更红了，下一秒就要被欺负的哭出来。我射在他脸上，他咬着下唇瞪圆了眼，白浊溅上去，他呕起来。  
我的手指埋在他身体里，指尖顶着他柔软的内壁。那里还兜着不少液体，他自己的体液，父亲射进去的精液，还有因为我的动作而又流出来的。“你就是这么清洗的吗？”我问。手上动作却根本不是清洗，而是蛮横的打转揉压，红白相间的液体从交合出挤出来，被水流冲下去了。  
“晚安，婊子。”

后来突然有一天，我爹就死了。  
我处理完一大堆事情，回家时天已经黑透了。我急匆匆的甩上车门回了家，直奔了他的房间。  
他被父亲关起来，在他自己专有的一个卧室里。那件屋子没有窗户，晨昏不辨的靠着一站昏黄的灯。地上铺的地毯足够的厚，把他直接按在上面操都不是问题，父亲把房间里所有家具的棱角都磨圆了，说是怕他自杀。他怎么会死，他还留着大量的力气勾引自己的儿子呢。  
墙上的墙纸晕着水渍，霉菌绕着一圈圈的长，蛀成残破灰败的模样。还有几根钉上去垂下了的铁链。做到没力气的时候父亲就会把他绑上去，把人当成器物，继续发狠的操。我指着墙上的水渍问他，“这是你的淫水吗？你水这么多啊？还是射的尿呢？我闻闻骚不骚。”我没回问他都是那副样子，愤恨不甘，眼神狠戾戾的，像是逼急了要咬人的兔子。  
其实我知道不是，除了他那间房，外面的墙纸是一季一换的，在剥落之前就恢复成往日荣光的模样。就像我们这个家一样，表面看着辉煌富有，内里已经不知道烂成了什么样子。  
我从父亲桌子上拿走钥匙，打开了他的手铐。他看着我，带了点可爱的不可置信。  
他很久没露出这样的表情了。

“我爸死了，你开心吗？”  
我告诉他，努力让自己的声音不起一丝波澜，我蹲下身去解他脚上的链子，故意不去看他的表情。  
我不想看到他真的开心，也不能容忍他为了别人的死而悲伤。  
我把钥匙拧过一周，撑着膝盖打算站起来时，他把手搭在了我的头发上，轻轻的揉了两下。他没做过这样的动作，他怕父亲，恨我，咬牙切齿啖骨食肉那样恨。  
可现在，他在安慰我。

我也真是个犊子，内心感动的一塌糊涂，张口就还是混账话，一直以来跟他说的那样。  
“你干什么？真把自己当我妈了？也不看看自己配不配。”  
他要是有点反应，我或许也就收手了，也就放他走了。可他没有，他还是那么面无表情，好像没听见我说的话一般，我行我素的安慰着我。  
我捉住他的手，把他按回床上。  
“是。你当然开心，你是伴侣，第二顺位继承人，能分到遗产的。我爹死了，捏着鼻子安慰安慰第一顺位继承人也是应该的，对吧？”  
他终于被我的混蛋话刺激到，偏过头避开视线。


End file.
